Apple Inc.
Apple Inc. is a major manufacturer of computers and operating systems, co-founded by Steve Wozniak and Steve Jobs. Mentions * When the company was known as Apple Computer Inc., it produced a commercial for one of the first iMac desktops in 1998, and used Kermit the Frog's recording of "Bein' Green" for the sage-colored version. * The 1984 Apple Computer Annual Report to Stockholders featured special two-page spreads focusing on various artists and work samples they had produced on an Apple computer. One of the personalities featured was Jim Henson. * In the late 1990s, Jim Henson and Kermit appeared in the famous Think Different advertising campaign, including the commercial narrated by Richard Dreyfuss, where they appeared among such figures as Albert Einstein, Amelia Earhart, Pablo Picasso, and Alfred Hitchcock. * In 2014, an Apple-produced film (read "30-second ad") by TWBA/Media Arts Lab included a split-second image of Cookie Monster as a sticker on an Apple laptop.http://www.apple.com/macbook-air/stickers/ * On the iPhone iOS 8 system (and later versions), if you ask Siri what zero divided by zero is, she responds "Imagine that you have zero cookies and you split them evenly among zero friends. How many cookies does each person get? See? It doesn’t make sense. And Cookie Monster is sad that there are no cookies, and you are sad that you have no friends.” * Cookie Monster appeared in a March 2016 commercial for the iPhone 6s called "Timer" in which he interacts with Siri. While baking cookies in a kitchen, he asks Siri to set a timer for baking his cookies. Jim Croce's "Time in a Bottle" plays over the ad. The commercial appeared in at least 14 different languages, with some visuals such as the fonts visible on a cookie box in the background, the cook book and the iPhone display adjusted for each market. An outtakes video with several more scenes and sets was also released online around the same time. Appearances Image:Doc-apple.jpg|Throughout much of Fraggle Rock, Doc keeps an Apple II computer in his workshop, sometimes using it to play video games with Sprocket. Image:SSFinderIcon.jpg|In "Where Are the Computers in Your Neighborhood?," the computer features a mock-Finder icon. File:3997i.jpg|Two Mac computers (complete with internet connection) were used inside the Mail It Shop on Sesame Street.Kermit and Kimmel Behind the Scenes Image:SSMacBook.jpg|A man uses a MacBook laptop in three letter inserts in Season 39 of Sesame Street. Image:Scooter google.jpg|Scooter possesses an iPhone and iPad in The Muppets References with iTunes on March 19, 2014 (taken from altered, first Club Penguin ad).]] * Miss Piggy spoofs the company in an advertisement for Muppet Learning Keys. * On Sesame Street, occasionally a computer's main screen would sport a banana for a logo, parodying Apple's logo. * When Elmo visits a library in the song "Computers in Your Neighborhood", Mrs. Turow turns on the computer to reveal a parody of the "Finder" icon on Mac computers. * In the credits for "A Sesame Street Christmas Carol", Sam the Super Automated Ghost of Christmas Future is credited as "i-Sam", a reference to various Apple products with lowercase I's in front of the names. * In an episode of Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures, Ernie and Bert appear in a caveman world. In their cave, Ernie listens to music on an "Ogg Pod", a parody of iPods. * A parody skit in Season 40 of Sesame Street features silhouettes of Big Bird, Snuffy and Elmo listening and dancing to the letter D, parodying commercials for iPods. * Cookie Monster uses a device resembling the Apple iPhone (named the Me-Phone), but with a cookie logo on the back in C is for Cookie Monster and Munchin: Impossible. * The computer seen at the end of the "Bohemian Rhapsody" viral video features the top taskbar from a Mac, plus the bottom task bar from a PC. * When King Arthur and his knights are looking for something to do in Muppet King Arthur #3, Mordred (Robin the Frog) suggests they search for the Holy Grail and uses his AyePad to illustrate the artifact. * In a 2010 episode of Sesame Street, a pogo-stick salesman named Mack sells Telly an "iPogo", an iPhone-like pogo-stick that features many "apps", but lacks a proper feature for actually bouncing on it. * Super Grover 2.0's car features an iPhone-like interface on the dashboard. * Oscar the Grouch uses an Onion Computer (a parody of Apple) for his online Grouchology course in a 2011 episode. * In the cold open for her November 2011 appearance on The Tonight Show, Miss Piggy uses an iPhone to ask Siri about her appearance and her new film The Muppets. * When asked if she has an iPhone, Miss Piggy answered, "I do. Mine is called a moiPhone. It’s the same thing as an iPhone, but I put my picture all over it."Miss Piggy Dishes on Muppets Movie, Kermit, Ernie and Bert Rumors. Ramin Setoodeh. November 22, 2011. Newsweek. * When Cookie Monster appeared on Saturday Night Live with host Jeff Bridges, he said he wanted an iPad for Christmas, but changed his answer to a cookie, saying that he was joking. * In an interview with CNET, Kermit is asked what his favorite gadgets are. He lists iPads, iPhones, and an iPig (which enables Miss Piggy to keep track of him)."Meet Kermit the Frog, gadget geek." Terdiman, Daniel. December 7, 2011. CNET news. * In a Twitter post for Ask Kermit day, Kermit said among the bands on his iLilypod are Green Day, among others.Twitter post dated January 26, 2012 * In Elmo's Alphabet Challenge, Abby Cadabby shows off her Fairy Fly Pad, a gaming tablet that spoofs the iPad. * The Sesame Street viral video "Can You Tell-y Me How to Get to a Billion?" features pop-ups modeled after those shown on a Mac computer, including the "spinning pinwheel." Image:Trio-ipod.jpg|iPod spoof Image:Munchinimpossible.jpg|iPhone with the cookie logo Image:AyePad.jpg|''Muppet King Arthur's AyePad Image:Apple.grover.JPG|iPhone in Super Grover 2.0's car Image:4260i.jpg|Oscar's "Onion" laptop, modeled after a Mac Image:TellySpinninWheel.jpg|Pop-up and "spinning pinwheel" Software * The ''Sesame Street video game Mix And Match was created exclusively for the Apple operating system. * Some iPhone applications are in development, under the Muppets and Sesame Street brands. File:Jim_Henson_Apple.jpg|Apple Computer's 1984 annual report to stockholders File:Apple cookie m sticker.jpg|Cookie Monster in "Stickers". File:M15 Watch ABC on Apple TV|2015 ad for Apple TV featuring The Muppets See also *The iTunes Store *Macworld Sources External links * Apple Inc. * YouTube -- Think Different commercial * YouTube -- iMac Sage commercial __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Print Advertisements Category:TV Commercials Category:Brand References Category:Advertising References